


Snap-Happy

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture's worth a thousand words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap-Happy

Cody's not exactly camera-shy, but it's taken Nick nearly a month to get the shot he wants. If he'd just asked, Cody would've posed, smiled - but that's not the point. That's not the picture Nick's after.

He's thought he had it a couple of times, but when the snaps come back the light's wrong, or Cody's looking away, or Mrs Naugatuck's damned dog is lifting its leg on a lamppost in the background.

"What you got?" Cody comes in unexpectedly and Nick cant hide the pictures quick enough. They're Cody - all of them, Cody - and that's not something he feels like explaining. He's not even sure he's got words for it at all.

"I think my camera's broken," Nick lies instead. "That's another waste of a film."

Cody drops a hand on his arm - comfort, sympathy, solidarity. Everything Nick's ever wanted. "There's worse things you could waste."

Nick knows that. Sometimes he thinks he's wasting his time, his life, but even if he is, it's worth it. Cody's worth it.

"Let me take a look." Cody takes the camera and holds it up, turns it over. "Looks okay to me."

"It's upside down, genius." Nick glares. "Anyway, when did you become Mr Photography?"

Cody turns the camera over. Points, clicks. "It must be my turn to waste some film, huh?"

He lowers the camera and there it is, what Nick's been trying to capture on camera: the joy lighting his sea-blue eyes, the sun kissing him with gold, every line of him vibrant and alive and _Cody_.

In the end, Nick realized he'd never get the shot. The part of Cody he was trying to capture wouldn't print, not even on Kodachrome. But Nick doesn't mind.

After all, who needs a photograph when you've got the real thing?


End file.
